


how “little things" was born

by cityzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry's POV, Little things, M/M, Realistic, SO FLUFFY, ed likes writing songs about them ok?, ed loves them too, harry loves Louis, harry sang little things to louis on 1d day, i love harry and louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityzen/pseuds/cityzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles inspiring Little Things when telling  Ed Sheeran every detail he loves about Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	how “little things" was born

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a post I saw. Everything is fictional. it's my first one that's why it's short. I hope you like it. send me ideas for fics (i like non au but I'm open to any idea) and follow me on tumblr: itscityzen (english is not my first language)

Harry is having a day off and he’s so happy about it, he can’t quite comprehend yet how his life took a 360 turn from going to school and working in the bakery to being in a world famous band with four of his best friends. He can’t even call it a job, more like a dream come true.

The only bad thing about today is he misses Louis, who is visiting his family; he misses him more than usual this days. Even when they are in the same place, if they are making a promo or doing an interview he misses being able to just put his hand on his tight, he misses Louis’ hands playing with his curls, pretty much everything about Louis. This restrain on how they behave in public is starting to affect his mood constantly. Fortunately, Harry has planned to spend the day at Ed’s house building some Legos and most important laughing and trying not to think too much about missing Louis.

At 5pm Harry is a bit early at Ed’s house, but he rings the bell anyways.

\- Who is it? – Ed’s voice comes as a suffocated shout.

\- Your man crush is here mate - shouts Harry already laughing at his own joke.

The doors open and a pair of blue eyes and a mess of red hair welcome him. Harry always feels very lucky to have met someone like Ed with a similar mind set as him

\- Good you came early, I was kinda boring and this Galaxy Squad Lego was begging me to start without you - Says Ed

They settle on the living room with so many pieces scattered around theirs in the floor and a couple of beers. Of course Harry knows he shouldn’t been drinking since he is because he has to wake up early the next day but is not like he’s planning to get wasted. Harry and Ed start building this space monster in a confortable silence. From time to time Ed looks at Harry with a worried look tough.

\- You are not alright don’t you? – Ed breaks the silence

\- It is so obvious?

\- Innit. You’ve always been bad at disguising your emotions. So are you gonna tell me about it or…

\- I miss Louis – burst Harry interrupting Ed, maybe the beer wasn’t such a good idea, all the melancholic mood have exponentially grown. – I can’t sleep without him, keep waking every few hours. It’s like…em… I don’t even know how to say it, it’s not like I miss important things but the little stuff you know? How he always makes me a cup of tea before going to sleep or how he doesn’t get mad at me for talking in my sleep and waking him up.

Ed feels kinda sad for him, harry is his best friend but there’s nothing he can do to make this easier on him.

\- Maybe you feel a bit better if we make some catharsis, like a list of some of those details to unburden yourself.

\- aren’t you a sap? – says Harry trying to mock Ed but failing big because it actually sounds like a good idea, better than being sad and not doing anything.

Harry grabs a paper and pencil from the table next to him, there’s always paper and pencils at hand in this house, you never know where inspiration will come. He writes LOU at the top of the paper and start writing. After only few seconds he has made quite a list of his favorite things about Louis at the top of his head. “He makes the best cup of tea”, “He finds my sleeptalking quirky and cute”, “He has a velvet voice” and even tough Louis isn’t a big fan of his own voice on tape Harry never erased his voicemail because he replays it when they have to sleep apart. “Louis has the best smile in the whole world” and a flashback of the day they met at the x factor bathroom came to Harry’s mind. The list goes on and on. After filling both sides of that paper Harry feels a little better and appreciates Ed’s idea.

They go back to building Lego and talking and laughing as they always do. Some hours later, Harry has to say goodbye, the next day he has to wake up very early for a meeting with the rest of the group, that includes Louis and Harry can’t wait to see him, to discuss possible collaboration for next album. When he arrives home, he search for the list he made in his pocket but can’t find the paper anywhere which is weird, he could swear he put it in his back pocket. Confused, Harry decides that he better go to sleep and call Ed tomorrow after the meeting.

The next day, Harry wakes up at 6 am and gets ready quickly. His hair is still wet while he drives towards the studio and when he arrives Louis is waiting for him with a huge smile and throws himself into Harry. They give each other a little kiss and walk to the conference room, they know they will have plenty of time to talk and kiss when they return home after this discussion.

However when Harry opens the door he is surprised to see not only the staff and the boys, Zayn, Liam, an Niall but also Ed, who has a naughty smile on his face.

\- Did you miss me sweetheart? – says Ed looking at Harry

\- Eh.. Yeah, you know me but what are you doing here? -

\- He has written a song for us – says Niall- and you definitely should listen to it.

Ed has written for them before and those song turn out to be really good ones so it’s not surprise the stuff has accepted his presence in this meeting and have already accepted this song as one for the next album. Harry and Louis sit next to each other and watch curiously at Ed while he took his guitar and the other boys try to disguise a smile.

\- Be aware the melody is a draft- points Ed. The notes have a slow tone quite romantic and Harry finds himself already liking this song without even hearing the lyrics.

\- Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me, but bear this in mind…

Everyone is silent and totally concentrated on Ed’s voice; he always has this effect when he is singing.

\- I’m in love with you and all these little things…

Harry blinks when he hears it and tightens his grips of Louis’ hands under the table. Then, the next verse of the song hits him.

\- You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversation are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me. I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice tape, you never want to know how much weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans but you’re perfect to me…

Harry turns to Louis and he is looking him back with curiosity, but he doesn’t say anything and go back to listening Ed while he finishes the song. Everyone is excited, they fell this song is going to be huge.

\- I’m glad you like it. In fact I had these lyrics for a while now but yesterday I got inspired and change some of the verse to fit… em to make it deeper. After all, loving someone is not always about the big things but little ones too - mentions Ed.

When the meeting is over Harry ask Ed to talk in private and ask him if he wrote that song with the list Harry left in his house yesterday to which Ed answer:

– Yes, I wanted to do something for you but didn’t know what to do so I went through my old papers and found these lyrics. Now you can sing it to Louis, at least until you decided to write him a song yourself, maybe the next album.

And Harry knows no matter what the rest of the songs sound like, this one is his favorite because of the lyrics, because of Louis’ little things. And he can’t wait to tell Louis about the list and singing this song live with him.


End file.
